


Flavor

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack tries to identify the flavor.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConnieN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieN/gifts).



Cranberry? Nope, it’s not that sweet.  
  
Cherry? Possible. It’s fruity but somehow different.  
  
He needs to have another taste of the enchanting flavor.  
  
Orange? Definitely not. The typical tart note is missing.  
  
Strawberry? Promising. He’s getting closer since his taste buds assure him he heads in the right direction.  
  
He dips his head again and meticulously takes another sample. He can’t risk falsifying the test results and never unlock the mystery.  
  
A hint of vanilla surfaces. Interesting. He hasn’t noticed it until now.

The discovery confuses him.  
  
“Sam?” His tongue flits over his lips. “Which chapstick flavor do you use?”

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, something fluffy.


End file.
